No matter what i will always love you
by writersblock142
Summary: He won't want anything to do with me when he see's me like this Gaby is convinced Troy is going to leave her [ONESHOT]TXG pure fluff! R&R please!


**My first**** Troyella one-shot hope you like it! and please review!**

(Gabriella's POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed staring myself in the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I screeched at the trainee hairdresser.

"All I wanted was my ends trimmed and shaped! Now I look like- like…"

There was no word to describe how bad I looked with my new 'hairstyle'.

It was mine and Troy's one year anniversary and he said he was taking me

somewhere very special just to mark the occasion. So of course I wanted to look good

and get a haircut to make everything even better! However having just been on a

major shopping spree with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsie my cash funds where kind of low.

My mom wouldn't give me some extra so I had to settle for a hairdresser that I could afford.

I knew I should have turned around the minute I stepped into the dodgy salon, but with

only me and Troy's date in mind I sat down on one of the rusty old chairs and let what looked

like a 12 year old poke around with my hair.

"I'm really sorry miss" squeaked the miniscule trainee

"I could ask someone to have another go!"

'Tracey' as it said on her name tag looked as though she was going to cry.

But I had no time to feel sorry for her she had made me look like a he/she!

"You really think I'm going to let someone from this place touch me again!?" I seethed

"You have got to be kidding"

Then I looked at the busy mall, if I got stage fright from singing at my school how was I

going to walk it to a busy mall looking like this?

"Excuse me but do you think I could use your hat?" I asked a small kid who had been

laughing at my out burst.

"No way! I am not going to give my hat to a crazy stranger!" He replied with a smirk.

_Stupid kid_ I thought but kept the sweet smile on face.

"please?"

"Nope" he said and grinned again.

"Look kid" I said getting closer "I really need that hat…..Here have $20 dollars for it"

I said pulling the $20 note out of my jean pocket.

"Done!" The boy cried and ran in the direction of the candy store,

throwing the hat to me as an after thought.

I smiled relieved. The trainee came up to me looking sheepish.

"Ow you think I am going to pay for this?!" I said my grin getting wider. I just stared at

her as though she was joking

"I look terrible!" and before 'Tracey' could say anything else I had stormed out of the shop.

Almost out of the mall I accidentally looked at my reflection in a shop window.

In the hairdresser's I was too angry to feel any other emotion other than anger. Now

looking at my uneven ends and terrible shaping I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I needed my life lines. The only things I knew would make me feel better. My best friends and Ben&Jerry's.

I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and pressed speed dial one.

"Hello you are special enough to be talking to THE Sharpay Evans, how may I assist?"

I smiled. During 'Twinkle Towne' Sharpay was forced to help me with acting and getting

over my stage fright. Somehow we got over our problems at the same time and soon became friends.

I like to think that because of me and Zeke we managed to 'melt the ice in her heart' as troy

would put it and finally get Sharpay some real friends she could count on. And although

Sharpay would never admit it she was so grateful for that more than anything. Over time

me and Sharpay became super close. Don't get me wrong Taylor, Kelsie, Troy and the

whole gang are like family but Sharpay is my soul sister. We are connected on a level no-

one not even us can understand. I would go to her first with anything.

"Shar. Can you pick me up? My life is over" I said tears finally escaping and pouring

down my cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Hours later Me, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsie where all sitting in Sharpays enormous

bedroom. The girls were trying so hard to comfort me but I was hysterical.

Sharpay had called Taylor and Kelsie as soon as she had heard how upset I was on the

phone and I was so grateful to them for not laughing at me when they had seen me.

I know how hard that must have been. That's why I am glad all the guys weren't there,

they would have not been so sensitive and would have most likely laughed in my face, I know Chad would have.

"Do you want me to get daddy to sue them for you babe? You know he can" Sharpay said

a deadly serious expression on her face. I laughed from all that crying it was a relief.

"No but Thanks" I said giving her a half hearted smile.

"Gabs, I could ask my sister if she could give it a look at? She has almost finished her course and she is really good!" Kelsie said grabbing my hand

Kelsie's Sister had been training to be a hair dresser for almost 3 years and I had to admit from what I had seen she was good.

"Yes that would be great" I said feeling a bit more hopeful squeezing her hand back.

Just then my phone began ringing and I looked at the called ID. 'Troy' was flashing on my screen.

"Someone else answer it please! I can't talk to him like this!" I cried and shoved my cell into

Kelsie's tiny hands. She nodded and ran out of the room.

"So that's what this is about" Taylor said giving me a look.

"What is this about?" I said confused.

"You have never been that obsessed with your hair before Gabs. You are worried Troy won't

love you know that your hair looks like that. I'm right aren't I?" Taylor said looking pleased with herself.

"Fine, yes I am worried about that. He is used to me looking perfect all the time, what's

he going to do seeing me like this?" I said tears filling my eyes and pointing to my awful haircut.

"Well that's all just a sycolog-.." Taylor began.

"Hey Taylor, she does not need you getting all Oprah on her ass okay?" Sharpay cut in.

"What she needs is to talk to Troy" She said ignoring the annoyed look Taylor was giving her.

"I can't Shar, he won't even want to talk to me when he sees me like this!" I said putting another mouthful of Ben&Jerry's in my mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous! That boy is head over heels for you girl! He will love you no matter what!" Taylor said smiling.

"Taylor's right he isn't going to care one little bit!" Sharpay laughed.

Kelsie walked back in and sat back into her bean bag and smiled.

"Gab's Troy is worried so I told him to come over here"

I gasped "Kelsie!"

"Don't worry I heard everything these two said, and they are right you need to speak to

him. I also rang my sister and she said seeing as it is an emergency she will be here in

about 1 hour leaving plenty of time for you to talk to Troy and then for us to get you ready for

your date!" Kelsie finished

"There won't be a date guys. Kelsie I'm sure your sister is great but nothing like this can be fixed" I said looking down a deep frown on my face

Just as Sharpay was going to reply the doorbell rang.

"Look that will be Troy, I will answer the door and you get fixed in my bathroom"

and with that Sharpay got up and answered the door to Troy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh gosh__ what am I going to do?_

I thought walking down the magnificent marble staircase to the even better living room of the Evans home.

_He won't want anything to do with me when he sees me like this_,

Tears were beginning to prick at the back of my eyes again.

I saw a towel on a stand in a near by bathroom and wrapped it over my head.

"God I look even more stupid" I muttered looking in the gold mirror.

"Gabriella?" I heard Troy call from the living room

_Well its now or never_ I thought and walked into the living room.

"Hey Brie, what's up and why do you have a towel on your head?" Troy asked coming

closer to me worry in his beautiful blue eye's.

"Ow Troy promise you won't leave me when you see?" I said the tears actually coming down again.

"Come on Brie what's wrong? You are scaring me" Troy said putting his hands on my waist.

"Okay" and I pulled the towel off from my head and stared at the cream carpet, to ashamed to look at him.

"Brie what happened?" He asked holding me tighter.

"I wanted to get my hair done for our date and I had no money so I went to some crappy cheap place and this happened!" I cried in between sobs.

"I understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore, it's ok really" I said trying to pull away from his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked "I'm not leaving you"

"What?" I asked looking him in the eye for the first time. "You really want to keep going out with me even now that I look like a Banshee?"

Troy Chuckled "I would want to go out with you if you went completely bald!"

I looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Brie I don't love you because you are beautiful. Well I do but that's not the only reason.

I love you because you are smart, funny, kind and generous"

He paused and pushed my chin up gently so I was looking at him.

"no matter what weather you get really fat or you like this new look you have going on, I

always will love you and nothing and no-one can stop me ." He said smiling.

"You love me? You have never said that before" I said letting him wrap his arms around me again.

"Well I was going to wait until tonight to tell you but I think now Is fitting don't you?" Troy smiled kissing my nose.

"I love you too" I said grinning. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

We broke apart when we heard squealing.

"We told ya Gabs!" My best friends said in unison.

I smiled and then looked at Troy again who was still grinning down and me.

We leaned in again but where interrupted once again.

"Sorry but Gabs Kelsie's sister is here and I cannot stand to see your hair like that any

longer!" Sharpay said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door.

"I will see you later" Troy called waving.

"Bye and Troy thank you" I said blowing him a kiss.

"For what?" He asked looking puzzled

"For making me the happiest girl ever" I smiled and broke free from Sharpays iron grip,

running over to him and giving him another earth shattering kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm going to do a couple of one-shots to get me used to things and then do a real story. But I want to do a few more one-shots first so If you have any idea's for one then please tell me cause I have no ideas!**

**Review please they make me happy!**

**--Maddie X**


End file.
